Ultraman Gaia
Ultraman Gaia is a haracter from the Ultraman Franhise, first appearing in the Ultraman Gaia series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gamera vs. Ultraman Gaia History During some virtual reality experiments (performed with the secret purpose of discovering the will of the Earth,) science protege Gamu Takayama briefly encounters the mysterious glowing red giant, Ultraman Gaia, at the end of a tunnel of light. When the Root of Destruction begins its first wave of attacks on Earth, XIG is too new to be effective. Time stops and he falls through another light tunnel, where Gamue ncounters Gaia again. Because Gamu is so passionately concerned with the fate of Earth and humanity, Gaia generously gives Gamu his light, and he is thus able to transform into the Ultraman when necessary, in this first case to battle the monster, C.O.V. Once C.O.V was destroyed. Subsequently, more Root of Destruction-generated monsters attack, and Earth monsters are also mysteriously roused, so Gaia is kept pretty busy. Gamu joins the defense force team XIG as a technical adviser, and later creates the Esplender to store the light that is the essence of Gaia. Gaia has battle many opponents alongside the other Ultra Warriors such as Ultraman Agul, Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: micro ~ 50 meters *Weight: 42,000 tons *Flight speed: Mach 22, Mach 25 *Running speed: Mach 6, Mach 7.5 (SV) *Underwater speed: Mach 3.2, Mach 5 (SV) *Ground latent speed: Mach 3, Mach 6 (SV) *Jumping distance: 1,800 m, 2500 m (SV) *Grip strength: 70,000 t, 120,000 t (SV) *Transformation Device: The Esplender *Human Host: Gamu Takayama 'Abilities' *Size change: Gaia can become Human & gigantic size. *Physical attacks include Gaia Punch, Gaia Kick, Gaia Knee Kick, Revolve Succession Kick, Gaia Diving Kick, Gaia Backdrop, Gaia Lifting, Gaia Leg Whip, Gaia Headlock, AST Ride Attack, Gaia Slash and Gaia Elbow. *Photon Edge: Gaia can generate a large, pink whip-like beam from his crest using the Gaia Head bands on the back of his head. He clenches his fists, and bows his head before heaving backwards, generating the whip. He then thrusts his head forward, unleashing the attack. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *Quantum Stream: The standard "L" style beam, but with the left fist in the crook of the right arm. His secondary finisher move, it can destroy monsters in one blow but is weaker than the Photon Edge. This attack is often blocked or reflected by enemies. *Photon Crusher: Gaia is also able to perform the Photon Crusher similar to Agul. *Photon Edge: Gaia can use a stronger version of the Photon Edge. *Agul Saber: Like Agul, Gaia can now create a blade from his hand made of energy. *Healing: Gaia can heal wounds of another Ultramen or himself. *Gaia Barrier: A red round prismatic barrier emitted with both hands. *Fire Light Bullets: A continuous stream of light bullets fired from the hands *Photon Discharge: A full body emission of energy used to rid himself of pests. *Cleaner: Gaia can release a blue beam from his right hand that vaporizes enemies. Supreme Version Supreme Version is the form Gaia assumes when he uses the power of Agul's Force to the maximum. List of Supreme Version Gaia's Abilities *Photon Stream: After gathering energy, Gaia will go into a crouching position, place his hands in front of his chest, as if he was in prayer. He will then slide one hand vertically up and one hands vertically down. A powerful energy beam will be fired from the space in between the hands. This is a very powerful attack and the strongest of all Gaia's techniques. *Photon Edge: Gaia can generate a version of this technique that is stronger than the original attack. *Quantum Stream (Supreme): A stronger version of Gaia's Quantum Stream First used on the Doboshi Swarm. *Shinning Blade: Gaia can charge his arms with rainbow energy and then release it from his chest to create a boomerang made of energy. Destroys monsters in one hit. *Gaia Blizzard: Gaia can emit a intense gales of blizzard, in order to freeze enemies. *Gaia Healing: Gaia can charge his arms with a rainbow colored energy and create a beam with them that calms down monsters and makes them peaceful for a while. *Physical attacks include Supreme Punch, Supreme Kick, Supreme Cross Counter, Supreme Elbow, Supreme Chop, Supreme Whip, Supreme Leg Whip, Supreme Face Crusher and Supreme Lifting. 'Strength & Feats' *Has defeated 61 opponents. *Defeated C.O.V three times including its more powerful form Super C.O.V. *Defeated Gan-Q twice. *Defeated Imitation Agul, an evil clone of Ultraman Agul. *Along side Ultraman Agul, defeated Zogu, a monster that is 666 meters tall and weights 660,000 tons. *Defeated King of Mons. *Defeated prophesied bringer of destruction, Gakuzom. *Alongside 7 other Ultras, defeated fusion monster Giga-Khimairia who was 512 meters tall, 738 meters long and weighs 682,549 tons. *Defeated the fusion monster Five-King alongside Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna. 'Weaknesses' *When versing extremely powerful opponents, Gaia does often require assistance from allies. *Can sometimes be overpowered by more powerful opponents when in normal mode and going solo. Gallery Gaia_V1_rendered.png|Gaia Version 1 Gaia_V2_rendered.png|Gaia Version 2 Ultraman_Gaia_Supreme_Version_Render.png|Supreme Version Ultraman_Gaia_V2!.png|Ultraman Gaia in Ultraman Gaia Gaia_vs_Dragon.png|Ultraman Gaia vs Vision Dragon in Ultraman Gaia COV_v_Ultraman_Gaia.png|Ultraman Gaia vs C.O.V in Ultraman Gaia Apatee_trying_to_stab.jpg|Ultraman Gaia vs Apatee in Ultraman Gaia Gaia_v_Gan_Q.png|Ultraman Gaia vs Gan-Q in Ultraman Gaia Mizunoeno_-Dragon.jpg|Ultraman Gaia vs Mizunoeryu n Ultraman Gaia Zonnel-1.jpg|Ultraman Gaia vs Zonnel in Ultraman Gaia Gaia_v_Agul_desert.png|Ultraman Gaia vs Ultraman Agul in Ultraman Gaia V2_v_V1.png|Ultraman Gaia vs Fake Gaia in Ultraman Gaia Gaia_v_Bizorm.png|Ultraman Gaia vs Bizorm in Ultraman Gaia Gaia_v2_Agul_v2_v_Kaiju_v2.png|Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Gaia vs Super C.O.V and Super Pazuzu in Ultraman Gaia Kaizer_Doboshi_v_Ultraman_Agul_&_Ultraman_Gaia.png|Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul vs Kaizer Doboshi in Ultraman Gaia Zogu_v_small_Gaia.png|Ultraman Gaia vs Zogu in Ultraman Gaia Blog_import_513fc3c982d92.jpg|Ultraman Gaia in Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace King_of_Mons_v_Ultraman_Gaia.png|Ultraman Gaia vs King of Mons in Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace gaia vs kin of mon.jpg|Ultraman Gaia vs King of Mons, Bajiris and Scylla in Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle In Hyper Space Gaia_energy_absorb.png|Ultraman Gaia in Ultraman Gaia: Once Again Gaia Gakuzom_vs_Gaia_&_Agul.png|Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul vs Gakuzom in Ultraman Gaia: Once Again Gaia Gaia_Superior.jpg|Ultraman Gaia in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers KING-GOLDRAS_II.jpg|Ultraman Gaia vs King Goldras in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Trio_ready_vs_Hipporito.png|Ultraman Gaia, Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna vs Super Alien Hipporito Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers in Gaia_Ginga_S.jpeg|Ultraman Gaia in Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors Gaia vs Five King.jpg|Ultraman Gaia vs Five King in Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors Gaia_Orb_Origin.png|Ultraman Gaia in Ultraman Orb Origin Saga Bezelb_v_Gaia.png|Ultraman Gaia vs Bezelb in Ultraman Orb: Origin Saga GaiaV2Rise.gif|Gaia Transformation Ultraman_Orb_Ultraman_Gaia_Fusion_Card.png|Ultra Fusion Card Ultramn_Gai_bm.jpg|Photon Edge Ultramn_Gai_L_bm.jpg|Quantum Stream Gaia_Photon_Crusher.jpg|Photon Crusher Gaia_Agul_Blade.jpg|Agul Blade Photon_Stream.png|Photon Stream Shinning_Blade.png|Shinning Blade GAIA_BARRIER_SV.jpg|Gaia Barrier Gaia_Calmer.png|Calmer Ray Fire_Light_Bullets.jpg|Fire Light Bullets Gaia_Blizzard2.jpg|Gaia Blizzard Gaia_liquidater.png|Liquidator Photon_Discharge_Gaia.jpg|Photon Discharge V2_Punch.png|Gaia Punch Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Aliens Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulator Category:TV combatants Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Warrior Category:Kaiju Category:Martial Artist Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Healers Category:Giant Combatants Category:Size Changers Category:Armored Characters Category:Half Human